


At the Ball

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November [13]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. I'll be endeavoring to write everyday this month.</p>
<p>Mikey finds dances boring, but tonight he meets someone who might just change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of Write Every Day in November: Not much to say. Just a cute fic that I came up with.

Mikey yawned in boredom as he watched the dance floor. It was full of the upper crust dancing and flirting, and hoping to catch the eye of someone richer than they. It was boring, and political, and Mikey hated it. He needed to be here as prince of the realm, but not for the first time Mikey wished he wasn’t so important.

It of course was nice being so rich and he knew his life could be much, much worse, but he still longed for more than silly dances and talks of politics that just confused him.

It didn’t help that Mikey was the baby of the family. People still saw him as the little prince who was just cute to look at. Mikey admittedly still looked young, but he was twenty-one and wished people would treat him as such. Not with talks of politics, but Mikey was a lover of the arts and he wished he could talk to people about it. He hated talking about his work only to have people find it cute. Like he was talking about the pretty picture he made of his family with scrap paper and chalk. Mikey considered him a real artist and his father encouraged him. Some found being an artist improper, but it was Mikey’s passion and his father was proud of his work. He’d even had some of Mikey’s better paintings hung in the castle.

Mikey’s eyes drifter over to Raph who was flirting with some noble girl. They then drifted over to Leo and Donnie who were in some sort of heated conversation with Sir Gregory. Probably about the foot clan and how best to defend against them.

Mikey held back another sigh and decided he couldn’t take another minute of this. He quietly made his way out of the ballroom and into the garden. He let out a sigh of relief as the scent of the flowers wafted over him. He went to the fountain and sat down.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, but before he could fully get comfortable he heard a sound. He opened his eyes and saw a man a few years older than himself rounding the corner.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know anyone else was out here,” he said softly.

Mikey smiled gently. “It’s okay.” He patted the spot next to him and the man hesitated before sitting down.

“I’m Leatherhead,” the man said and stuck out his hand.

Mikey took it. “I’m Michelangelo.”

Leatherhead’s eyes widened. “ Why is the prince out here and not in the ballroom?”  
  
Mikey smiled. “I got board of the whole thing and needed fresh air. What about you?”

“I also needed some fresh air. I’m not a fan of crowds. I prefer small groups of people I know and like.”

Mikey nodded . “I couldn’t stand another minute of people trying to rearrange their social status. I get that it’s good to make allies, but not talking to someone just because they might be slightly less rich than you bugs me. I actually wouldn’t mind dancing if it didn’t involve people trying to get things from me. At a party last year I was dancing with a nobleman who seemed genuine interested in wooing me only to find out he wanted an audience with my father. I was so mad that I walked away right there and then.”

Leatherhead nodded in understanding. “Yes it is annoying when people try to get to someone you know through you.” Leatherhead hesitated before asking: “you like to dance though?”

Mikey looked at him and nodded. “Yes, not all the time, but once in a while.”

Leatherhead smiled and stood up holding out his hand. “Would you like to dance with me.”

Mikey was surprised, but he smiled and nodded. He got up and Leatherhead gently took his hand and placed his other on Mikey’s waist. The music from the ballroom was just loud enough to give them a rhythm to work with. They slowly danced and as they did they chatted some more.

Mikey learned Leatherhead had been spending the past few years studying in another country and that while he learned much he missed his home.   
  
Mikey told him about his art and Leatherhead asked to see it some time. They just danced and talked until it was very late and the two needed to retire for the night. Leatherhead looked down at Mikey and asked softly: “would it be too bold to ask you to take a walk with me out here tomorrow?”   
  
Mikey smiled and shook his head. “not at all”.

“Leatherhead smiled. “How about after lunch?”

Mikey nodded and Leatherhead walked with him back to the castle where they went their separate ways. As Mikey got ready for bed he still didn’t care much for balls, but he just couldn’t come to dislike them like before. He knew exactly who to blame for it and wasn’t the least bit mad. As he fell asleep he thought how he couldn’t wait for lunch tomorrow.

Day 13 of Write Every Day in November: Not much to say. Just a cute fic that I came up with.


End file.
